


Feeling Around the Edges

by Merfilly



Series: Charting an Unknown Course [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kit and Bly get a little time together. It's an opening in their continuing exploration of how they will eventually become a trio of lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Education of Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185846) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



When Kit made it back to the battalion headquarters, having led a small detachment to scout the beach nearest, he was pleased to find that the camp was quiet, and the command shelter was dark. Aayla certainly needed all the rest she could get, having driven herself so hard to make this campaign go smoothly, with minimal losses.

He slipped inside to see that both the commander and Aayla had eschewed cots, putting their sleeping gear together… along with his. He resealed the shelter, coding the small lock that was more formality than practical, and took the space on Aayla's left. She murmured in her sleep, but Kit was already producing the pheromones that induced rest, helping her and Bly remain asleep as he settled in with them.

It was good, he decided, to have the trust of them both to allow this.

+++

Aayla smiled when Kit did not stir, and Bly only made a token protest. She was awake, far too alert to think about staying with them when they were both so tired. Kit had thrown himself into the water-based attack with fervor, understanding just how it would limit casualties, and Bly had seemed to be everywhere at once during the ground fighting. With care, and at least one use of the Force to guide Bly back to deeper sleep, Aayla left her lovers there, and went to keep the men occupied for the morning.

Maybe, just possibly, the pair would move forward in their own negotiations.

+++

Bly was aware of the firm body pressed close to his, half smiled at the snaking touch of a tendril along his ear… and woke fully, as that was not a trick Aayla's lekku tended to pull with him. The smell of salts from this world's ocean, as well as the baseline pleasantness that was Kit Fisto mingled with the realization that those tendrils were beginning to actively seek more of him to touch.

It almost amused Bly, but he wondered where his own General had gone, that they were now curled together so intimately. Then again, if she had needed him, she would certainly have awakened him. They had been trying to arrange matters fully for a few months now, and this was the first time Bly had been alone with the other Jedi.

A tentacle wiggled up to his lips, and Bly could not help but kiss the tip of it, half-amused to learn that his other Jedi was as tactile as his General in the sleepy half-waking state. Kit moaned softly, and the press of desire surged in Bly's veins, a direct response to the heady pheromones Kit released. Bly had known about them, but experiencing it first hand was interesting.

"Good morning, Bly," Kit said, his voice light and easy. "I would apologize for my wayward tentacles, but I don't think they are truly a problem, right now." As he said it, he deliberately moved his hips, and Bly groaned at the pressure on his hardening cock.

"I don't think so either, Kit," Bly said, abiding by the rules they had worked out. Alone, only names were meant to be used. "What are the boundaries, though? We've not been able to set those yet."

The other man rolled over, so they were face to face, and Bly almost regretted it as it left him without that pressure enticing him. The unblinking eyes studied his face, and Bly felt as if he were already naked beneath that gaze.

"Given that we are not shipboard, perhaps touch is all we should indulge?" Kit offered. "But… if you are comfortable with what Aayla has told you about me, later, perhaps, we may fully explore our physical compatibility?"

Bly smiled, fierce and sharp, before nodding. "Looking forward to it, Kit. I would rather we explore that before we try and both be present with Aayla for recreational explosions," he added. "So we know how to handle each other then."

"I do like your forward thinking, Bly," Kit said approvingly. Aayla and he had been exploring the various ways they could enjoy sex, with much discussion of eventually sharing with Bly. It had eased all of Kit's shyness, leaving him more than ready to discover what they would find enjoyable.

"Little less thinking now, and more touching," Bly told him, before pushing the Jedi gently onto his back, so he could be over him. Kit cooperated, moaning as the hard thigh settled against his groin and Bly began to rock, pleasing them both with friction and pressure for this first time shared.

+++

"Did you sleep well, Commander?" Aayla asked, her eyes dancing, lekku shaking with amusement.

Kit had already headed back down to the beach, to both swim and scout further. Bly, to his credit, did not blush or otherwise betray his waking activities.

"I am quite rested, General," he said instead, with maybe a touch of smugness. Aayla gave him a quick smile, and then they launched into the day's work ahead of them, making certain they had routed the Separatists completely from this world.

+++

Bly was actively disappointed that General Kenobi called for General Fisto to go reinforce General Unduli immediately upon their mission completing, because he had been anticipating finally getting to learn just how compatible they were. His disappointment wasn't allowed to linger, though, as the entry into hyperspace, and all men being cared for meant that he had his own General to see to. 

Or she was seeing to him… his thoughts escaped logic about the moment she wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking. He closed his eyes, hips rocking into her touch with hunger, his hands stroking lightly down her lekku. The little noises in her throat told him that was just what she needed right now, to have control of him and his touches, guiding him to make his own sounds. When his pleasure exploded through him, and in her hand, he fell back bonelessly on the berth. She followed him, after wiping the mess away on the towel saved from her shower. She settled her head on his shoulder, one hand brushing over the planes of his chest.

"How—"

"Not now, Bly. A little sleep for me first. I just wanted to unwind you a bit, since our other plans flew away to help Luminara," she purred.

"You spoil me, Aayla," he murmured, but her tone was the firm one. He drew his arm up along her back, and started to reach for the blanket, only to have it lift over them by her powers.

"You are worth it, in every way."


End file.
